


Plug-In

by RedRidingHood24



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gaming, Gen, Humor, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 01:27:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4371857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedRidingHood24/pseuds/RedRidingHood24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles finds out by Kira that Lydia feels left out by the group ever since Malia joined. In which I throwback to season 2 and both Stiles and Kira are part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures.  (P.S I apologize for any craziness that may occur. I’ve been stuck doing all my writing on a tablet and it’s frying my brain.) This is a prompt I filled for Stydia-Fanfiction on Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plug-In

Stiles starts with the plug-in. Headphones in the jack of the T.V, game console turned on and glowing. “Good girl,” he pats and praises it with a little too much affection. “Three,” he says, shoving one too many cheetos in his mouth, “two…one.” Stiles clicks connect.

  “Can you hear me now? Good.” Kira checks in on the other side. “What’s the mission today, Cap’n?” Stiles can hear Kira logging into the game.      

“Take down their bunkers. They literally have no weaponry after we bombed them yesterday.” A set of beaked creatures, at least ten feet tall, approach Stiles’ game avatar. “Alright, asshole, eat led.” His player shoots smoking bullets at the monsters. Kira’s player backs up before throwing some kind of futeristic grenade, the name FoxFIRE15 hovering over her. Stiles’ changes every week, but it was always something like AbominbleSTILEZZZZ or DJs2daLinski, but that one always brought up the fight like “Stiles how can you be a DJ when you know less than five songs from this century!?” But that’s a very incorrect argument, being that all five songs were by Beyonce and that totally qualified Stiles to be of DJ status. But today it is Dicklinski69, due to the fact that he got drunk alone and decided that he needed to be punished for existing or something of the sort.      When Kira joined Stiles’ league, she’d asked Scott to play too. “Come on! You could call yourself TheHound and we could be TheFox and TheHound and I really don’t think you understand how cute that’d be!” But he rejected it, just as he rejected Stiles’ request Freshman year.

     ”So hows Malia doing? BOOM! Who’s your daddy!? I haven’t seen her in like a week.” Kira’s voice switches between gentle and rough. She mutters a slew of profanities through the speaker and it hits Stiles’ ears and tickles his throat with a laugh. 

   ”Don’t get your tails in a bunch. This isn’t even the worst part. And she went camping with Mr. Tate. I haven’t heard from her either.” The two battle a Minotaur here and there, Kira slicing through the leg of one with a sword much larger than the one she uses in her real life. “I’m surprised Lydia’s not at your house today.”

    “Well she-dammit-she came over yesterday but she hasn’t texted me today at all.” Stiles and Kira creep into the beak-faced men’s fortress. They keep their weapons ready.

    “She seems a little down lately, don’t you think?” Kira crunches down on a few chips before speaking.

    “Well, yeah she-” Stiles’ microphone crackles when a new player joins the game.

   ”You guys started without me!” A shrill voice complains in Stiles’ right ear.     “God, William get the hell out. This is a private mission.” He spells it out for him.  

  “Well jeez, its not my fault you woke up with a crooked boner!” William screeches and clicks off after referring to a particular appendage that glitched out of Stiles’ character and never went back in.

   ”Holy God I hate that kid. Why’d you talk me into letting him join? What is he? Like twelve?”  

  “Twelve and a half,” Kira corrects.

     ”Now, what were you saying?” Stiles shoots a few bullets at the wall, pressing his thumbs into the buttons.  

 ”She’s been feeling sort of abandoned…you know, by the pack…” Stiles stops shooting. “We do sort of leave her out.” Stiles knows that by “we” she means “you” and that almost gets him an Ogre in the groin before he dodges.

   ”Well, do you know why?” He stutters a bit, faultering in his shot at the Ogre’s head.  

  “Ever since Malia showed up…” She trails off. The team is overrun by the Beak Men.  

  “Maybe we should call it a day.” Stiles feels suddenly helpless after he sys it, and not just helpless against the creatures.  

  “Checkpoint,” Kira says. “Over and out.” She clicks her tongue before logging off. Stiles does the same, the headstrap of his headphones resting on his neck, the game’s theme song coming fuzzily through the speakers. 

   He thinks about texting Lydia, asking her out to pizza or a movie, but his car keys glitter in the light of the window.  _Be bold,_ he thinks to himself.  _But what if she’s not home_? His hand hesitates over the keys.  _Then i’ll wait for her there until she gets home_. “Dad! I’m going out!”


End file.
